1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission type projection screen for use, for example, on a rear projection television receiver or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transmission type projection screen of this kind having a lenticular lens sheet is provided on a light emitting surface of the lenticular lens sheet with light absorbing stripes, i.e., black stripes, to prevent the reduction of contrast due to ambient light. Another conventional transmission type projection screen having a lenticular lens sheet is provided on the front side of the lenticular lens sheet with a transparent flat plate made of a material containing a light absorbing dye or pigment.
Those conventional transmission type projection screens have such problems that it is difficult to form the light absorbing stripes if the lenticular lenses of the lenticular lens sheet is formed at small pitches to display pictures in an improved resolution, and that the reduction of contrast due to ambient light is unavoidable, and hot bands, i.e., stripes of high brightness, are formed due to irregular luminance distribution with respect to vertical directions in which light is diffused in a narrow range.